My Daddy
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: [Flashback Kelahiran Sarada] Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 04/"Jangan biarkan anak itu lahir ke dunia."/"Apa yang kulakukan kni tidak sebanding dengan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Itachi."/SasuSakuSara/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Maybe Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**My Daddy**

 **Standart Disclaimer Applied**

 **Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 04**

 **SasuSakuSara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Saat di akademi, dia populer di kalangan kunoichi … sama sepertiku, menurutku…. Dia juga keren dan enak dipandang … sama sepertiku juga …. Dan di akademi, peringkat ninjutsunya juga yang tertinggi. Sama persis denganku …._

 _"Tapiii dia adalah penyendiri total dengan sikap tercela dan bicara omong kosong kepada orang lain. Dia juga sok pintar! Beda sekali denganku!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Dengan kata lain … dia adalah rivalku! Sampai sekarang pun tidak berubah!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Sarada … saat aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar teringat pada Sasuke dan Sakura-chan dulu…._

 _"Sasuke tidak pernah memakai kacamata … tapi kau terlihat mirip sekali dengannya. Terutama matamu …. Apalagi kalau matamu sharingan, pasti akan mirip sekali. Tapi tingkah lakumu, bagai kembaran Sakura-chan … terutama saat betapa menakutkannya kalian saat sedang marah …."_

 _("Perasaan apa ini …. Saat berada di dekat Hokage Ketujuh … rasanya aman dan nyaman ….")_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Papa … kenapa?_

 _Aku rindu Papa._

 _Benar-benar rindu hingga rasanya perasaan ini ingin meledak._

 _Tapi kenapa …._

 _… kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Kebencian itu akan terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Papa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat gadis kecilnya itu berlari terburu-buru setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Sarada menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menoleh sebentar menatap sang ibu. Tatapan itu … dingin. Sakura mengenalinya persis. Tatapan putri kecilnya sama seperti sang suami. Dadanya bergemuruh. Rasa sesak dan tak nyaman menyelimuti. Kenapa? Kenapa putrinya seperti ini?

"Latihan," jawab Sarada singkat, datar, seakan tak ada emosi di sana. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkan kediamannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini memandang sendu putri semata wayangnya. Tangannya meremas dadanya. Kenapa?

Apa ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu?

Tatapan matanya pilu. Ia memandang meja makan yang masih penuh dengan masakannya. Tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Putrinya tak memakan masakannya. Padahal dulu, tak peduli seperti apa, Sarada akan selalu memakan apapun yang ia masak. Gadis kecil itu sangat menyukai masakannya, meski sebenarnya ia tak pandai memasak dan rasa masakannya pun terkadang tidak enak. Namun sekarang, gadis itu seolah memiliki dunianya sendiri. Seakan-akan putri kecilnya itu ada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Seolah ia tak pernah ada. Sama persis dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Gadis kecilnya yang manis telah berubah menjadi dingin seperti ayahnya. Dan Sakura teramat menyesali hal itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga dan mendidik anak itu. Tapi ia gagal. Kerinduan Sarada pada ayahnya dan kekecewaan Sarada pada sang ayah telah membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya Sakura bisa lebih jujur pada putrinya; tentang alasan kepergian Sasuke hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke, tentang pernikahannya, dan juga tentang masa lalu pria itu.

Namun, bahkan sampai saat ini pun Sakura seperti tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan itu semua. Seharusnya Sasuke yang mengatakannya. Tapi ia tau betul bagaimana Sasuke. Pria itu tak akan menjelaskan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain.

Orang lain? Sakura tersenyum miris. Ya, mungkin Sasuke memang menganggap ia dan putrinya hanya orang lain. Bukan keluarga. Dan orang lain tak akan bisa menyentuh hati Sasuke, kecuali Naruto. Pria itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi hanya pria itu yang bisa mengubah Sasuke. Bukan dirinya. Atau juga Sarada.

Lalu, apa ia bahagia?

Sarada benar. Pernikahan macam apa yang ia jalani bersama dengan Sasuke-nya?

Masih pantaskah ia menyebutnya sebagai pernikahan?

Ia bahkan meragukan hal itu sekarang.

.

"Ayolah, _Shishou!_ Ajari aku jurus itu!" rengek bocah bermata biru itu. Sasuke menatapnya datar, tak minat. Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajarimu? Kau bisa latihan dengan ayahmu," jawab Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit dingin. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengubah sikapnya ketika berhadapan dengan bocah.

Boruto memandang lurus pepohonan di hadapannya. Ayah? Ia bahkan merasa tak memilikinya.

"Ayahku orang tersibuk di Konoha. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk mengajariku. Lagipula …." jawabnya sebal. "… aku tidak ingin latihan dengannya," lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dalam hati.

Anak ini … ia bahkan tak percaya jika anak yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah anak Naruto. Anak ini terlalu berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia seperti … dirinya yang dulu? Entahlah.

"Hn. Siapkan tenagamu kalau begitu." Sasuke pun berjalan membelakanginya. Boruto tersenyum sekilas dan mengikuti Sasuke.

.

Sarada memandangi kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu dari kejauhan. Sejak tadi ia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dan beruntungnya karena kedua lelaki tersebut tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menatap tajam kedua lelaki itu. Hatinya panas. Ayahnya lebih memilih mengajari orang lain dibandingkan dirinya. Ia … iri. Sekaligus benci. Dan itu tanpa sadar memancing 3 tomoe sharingan di matanya.

 _"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal."_

 _._

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Okaeri,_ Sarada."

Sakura menyambut Sarada dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menenangkan. Ia menghampiri Sarada yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya. Mensejajarkan diri dengan putrinya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kelelahan itu. Tatapannya terlihat sedih. Namun ia kembali tersenyum ketika Sarada menatapnya.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama," ucap Sakura sambil menyentuh kepala Sarada. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sarada menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lantai yang dingin itu. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Ibunya terlalu baik. Sangat baik, malah. Namun ayahnya … mengingat sang ayah membuat Sarada mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ekspresi kebencian terlihat jelas dari mata hitamnya. Ayahnya telah meninggalkan ia dan ibunya. Ayahnya telah membuat ibunya merawat ia sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang ketika sang ayah kembali, ia malah sibuk dengan anak orang lain.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan emosi sang anak pun langsung menepuk pelan kepala putrinya, membuat sang putri tersadar dan menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum menenangkan. Mata hijaunya terlihat begitu teduh dan … hangat. Namun menyimpan banyak luka. Sarada bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Dan itu membuat hatinya seperti dicubit. Mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Namun sebelum Sakura menyadari hal itu, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat dan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura. Wanita itu menatap punggung anaknya yang menjauh. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia mengerti dengan jelas perasaan Sarada. Hal itu menyakiti dirinya. Karena itu, ia harus bicara dengan Sasuke.

.

Menjelang tengah malam, ketika Sarada sudah tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya, Sakura bergegas untuk menemui pria itu. Ya, ia akan menemui sang suami yang telah kembali ke Konoha namun tak tinggal dengannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin bertanya: sebenarnya, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang dirinya? Apa … Sasuke mencintainya?

Dan ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan ketika secara tiba-tiba pria itu mengajaknya menikah. Atau bahkan ketika mereka berdua tinggal serumah tanpa ikatan. Sakura tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. Sebelum mereka menikah, Sasuke bersikap baik padanya. Namun semenjak menikah, ia tak tau mengapa sikap Sasuke kembali berubah seperti dulu. Dan parahnya pria itu meninggalkan dirinya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar.

Sasuke hanya berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto pun tak tau jika Sasuke tak pernah mengabari Sakura. Wanita itu merahasiakannya. Semuanya ia simpan rapat-rapat seorang diri. Berusaha memperlihatkan kepada orang lain dan juga putrinya bahwa ia bahagia, meski nyatanya ia ragu. Namun ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa kehadiran Sarada adalah obat paling mujarab untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada Sasuke. Dan juga obat untuk membuatnya kuat.

Sakura bertahan demi Sarada. Sakura berusaha bahagia demi Sarada. Semuanya hanya demi Sarada. Bukan lagi demi Sasuke. Ia pun sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada pria itu jikalau putrinya tak membutuhkan ayahnya. Namun Sarada membutuhkan Sasuke. Maka demi sang putri, ia harus tetap pura-pura bahagia menikah dengan Sasuke. Dan juga tetap mempedulikan pria itu.

Mengetuk keras pintu apartemen pria itu, Sakura berharap ia dapat menemukan sebuah solusi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya pria itu dingin ketika membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Sakura menatapnya tak terartikan. Wajah pria itu tidak banyak berubah kecuali model rambutnya. Pertahanannya nyaris runtuh. Ia ingin memeluk pria itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Namun semua terlihat tak mungkin.

"Aku ingin bicara," jawab Sakura tegas. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. Sakura pun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Suara Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura menatap wajah itu tegas. Ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya namun terasa begitu sulit. Alhasil ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil meremas roknya erat. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sasuke-kun … apa kau membenciku?"_

 _Ia terdiam. Tak menjawab._

 _"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau membenciku. Terlebih lagi ketika kau ingin membunuhku." Sakura tersenyum miris. Sasuke tetap terdiam dan memperhatikan wanita itu._

 _"Tapi ketika pada akhirnya kau meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku, lalu menyuruhku untuk menunggu, aku berpikir kau tidak benar-benar membenciku. Kita tinggal bersama, kemudian menikah. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku bahagia sekali akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Tapi kemudian kau meninggalkanku. Bertahun-tahun. Tanpa memberi kabar apapun. Dan saat itu aku merasa bahwa kau memang membenciku."_

 _"…"_

 _Tapi dibandingkan semua itu … yang membuatku begitu terluka adalah ketika kau menyakiti putri kita."_

 _Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar._

 _"Dia bahkan tak tau apa-apa. Dia hanya tau bahwa dia merindukan ayahnya. Tapi kau menyakitinya, Sasuke-kun. Kau membuat Sarada sedih. Dia menangis saat kau tidak mengenalinya dan memilih bersama orang lain."_

 _"…"_

 _"Kau boleh membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi … tidak bisakah kau menyayangi Sarada? Tidak bisakah kau memberinya perhatian?"_

 _Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Airmata Sakura sudah menetes sejak tadi. Ia menatap pria yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke menatapnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca._

 _"Aku mohon … ijinkan Sarada untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya …."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perubahan.

Sakura selalu berharap adanya perubahan dalam kehidupan keluarganya yang dibangunnya. Ia berharap Sasuke berubah. Namun pada kenyataannya, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke tak mengubah apapun. Semuanya masih sama.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sikap Sarada semakin dingin. Tatapan matanya yang dulu hangat kini dipenuhi oleh ambisi dan kebencian. Gadis kecil itu semakin menjauh darinya. Begitu jauh hingga rasanya Sakura sulit untuk menggapainya. Sakura hanya mampu menangis dalam hati dan memohon pada Tuhan agar kehidupannya, terutama kehidupan putrinya berubah menjadi bahagia. Namun Tuhan belum menjawab doanya.

Sarada adalah anak yang cerdas. Anak itu bahkan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Setiap hari gadis kecilnya itu berlatih seorang diri dengan hanya berbekal buku pengetahuan ninja yang didapatkannya dari akademi. Tak ada yang melatihnya. Sasuke sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pria itu sibuk melatih anak Naruto tanpa mempedulikan anak kandungnya. Sakura tersenyum miris.

Ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk putrinya. Ia merindukan Sarada-nya yang dulu.

.

"Kau jauh lebih berkembang dari dugaanku," puji Sasuke pada Boruto. Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum. Lalu terkekeh ketika Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Boruto tertegun. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum. Namun kali ini pria itu tersenyum padanya. Hatinya menghangat seketika.

"Cih." Tatapan kebencian itu berubah menjadi sharingan. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Ia menatapnya. Agak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sharingan aktif di mata putrinya.

"Eh? Sarada …." Suara riang Boruto terdengar begitu menggelikan di telinga Sarada. Ia menatap bocah itu sekilas. Ekspresi kebencian itu terlihat jelas di sana. Boruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatapnya bingung. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menyuruh Boruto untuk pergi terlebih dulu. Boruto menyanggupi, meski ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Nada suaranya datar. Namun menusuk, seakan-akan ia memang tak menginginkan kehadiran Sarada. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, masih dengan sharingannya.

"Aku hanya melihat _Papa_ ku," jawab Sarada sarkastik. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. Anak ini berbeda jauh dari saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya. Meski Sasuke tak bersamanya, tapi pria itu tau bahwa sifat asli putrinya tidak seperti ini. Anak itu seperti Sakura. Dan sekarang dia berubah. Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Kemana dia selama ini?

Mata sharingan Sarada berubah kembali menjadi hitam. Ia menatap tajam mata sang ayah. Batinnya bertanya kenapa ia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya? Ia membenci pria itu. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merindukan pria itu. Ia masih berharap ayahnya akan bersamanya, mengajaknya berlatih. Namun ketika mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria itu, rasa rindunya terkikis, terganti oleh rasa kebencian yang amat mendalam. Hingga rasanya ia ingin membenci dirinya sendiri yang sangat mirip dengan pria itu.

"Pulanglah. Sudah sore," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sarada. Gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri," lirihnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Suaranya terdengar pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dan ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri.

.

"Sarada …." panggil Sakura. Gadis yang tengah duduk di meja makan pun menatap ibunya tersebut.

"Hn," sahutnya singkat. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Makanlah. Nanti makananmu dingin," perintah Sakura lembut. Sarada menatap makanan piringnya. Masih utuh makanan yang disiapkan oleh ibunya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyuap makanan itu ke mulutnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu. Sakura menatapnya sedih.

"Aku selesai," ucapnya datar. Kemudian berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan meja makan itu. Namun Sakura menahan tangannya. Sarada menoleh dan mendapati mata hijau itu tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Hn."

Akhirnya kedua perempuan itu duduk di sofa. Sarada menundukkan wajahnya sementara Sakura terus mengamati putrinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sarada. Ia ingin memeluknya. Dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia melakukannya. Sarada terkejut. Namun tak menolak. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. Wanita itu pun mengusap punggung putrinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, mama akan tetap di sisimu, Sarada."

Dan isakan itu terdengar jelas. Memilukan. Menyesakkan. Sakura hanya bisa menahan airmatanya agar tak keluar. Karena ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan anaknya. Ia harus kuat. Seperti halnya ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Bicara soal Sasuke, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pria itu tengah memandangi kedua perempuan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terluka. Kakinya melangkah pelan berusaha mendekati mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua. Namun ketika ia tersadar, langkahnya terhenti. Ia hanya memandang kedua perempuan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Kemudian ia berbalik. Langkahnya terdengar begitu pelan. Namun Sakura menyadari hal tersebut. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sang pria Uchiha yang tengah mematung membelakanginya. Dari posisinya saat ini, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa punggung Sasuke bergetar.

Ia ingin menyebut nama itu. Namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke kembali berbalik dan menatapnya. Dan harapannya terkabul. Kedua mata sehitam jelaga itu menatapnya terluka. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sakura mengerti hal itu. Ia mengangguk. Dan kemudian pria itu kembali pergi.

 _"Maafkan aku …."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ummm … Hokage Ketujuh … bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

 _"Kau mau bertanya apa, Sarada?"_

 _"Kenapa … kenapa Papa meninggalkanku? Hokage Ketujuh sahabatnya. Jadi, pasti tau kan? Papa … dia tidak memberitahuku alasannya."_

 _"Hmmm … bagaimana, ya? Hehehe. Aku bingung menjelaskannya hal itu Sarada."_

 _"…"_

 _"Tapi percayalah, Sasuke pergi bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangimu. Dia hanya … bagaimana, ya? Aku benar-benar bingung harus memulainya dari mana."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin bersama Papa."_

 _Naruto memandang sendu gadis itu. Tangannya pun ia letakkan di kepala Sarada, menyadarkan gadis itu akan kesedihannya._

 _"Kau beruntung karena memiliki Sasuke dan Sakura-chan sebagai orangtuamu."_

 _("Benarkah … aku seberuntung itu?")_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gadis itu berlari menyusuri hutan belantara. Keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya yang kelelahan. Namun ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Hanya satu tujuannya saat ini; ayahnya. Ia harus bicara. Meski yang ia dapatkan nanti hanyalah kebencian yang semakin mendarah daging.

Mata sharingan dengan 3 tomoe itu menatap tajam menara tempat ayahnya berada. Ia berjalan pelan menuju gerbang menara tersebut. Tepat ketika berada di depan gerbang, gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia masuk perlahan dan dapat ia jelas bahwa sang ayah tengah menunggunya di sana. Mata hitam milik Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemuiku." Sasuke bersuara, datar, namun terkesan meremehkan. Sarada menatapnya berani.

"Katakan semuanya padaku! Apa alasan kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Sarada dingin. Sasuke mendengus. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian matanya kembali terbuka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anak sepertimu."

 _Deg_

Mata Sarada membulat. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Emosinya meluap namun berusaha ia tahan.

"Uchiha adalah klan yang terhormat. Butuh seorang laki-laki untuk menjadi pemimpin Uchiha. Dan kau bukanlah bagian dari itu. Kau hanya bocah lemah yang dipertahankan oleh Sakura," lanjut Sasuke ringan tanpa beban. Sarada semakin menatapnya tajam dan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. "Sakura terlalu bodoh. Dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga mau mempertahankan seorang anak yang bahkan tidak pernah aku inginkan."

 _Trang_

Suara kunai terdengar beradu dengan pedang Sasuke.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGHINA IBUKU, BRENGSEK!"

Sarada berlari, menerjang pria itu. Entah sudah berapa kunai yang ia lemparkan namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Sasuke.

"Kemampuanmu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Boruto."

 _Deg_

Tidak ada apa-apanya? Selama ini hasil latihannya tidak membuat sang ayah mengakuinya. Sarada menggeram marah. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tak peduli. Chakranya terkumpul di satu titik. Ia benar-benar ingin membungkam ayahnya. Tidak. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingin memgakui Sasuke sebagai ayahnya. Namun belum sempat ia melanjutkan serangannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuatnya tak berkutik.

 _"Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Sasuke melakukan genjutsu pada putri semata wayangnya. Ia memperlihatkan dengan jelas masa lalunya sebagai seorang ninja pelarian, kriminal, dan buronan. Ia juga memperlihatkan bagaimana ia berkali-kali ingin membunuh Sakura. Sarada tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya adalah mantan penjahat. Atau sampai sekarang pun tetap menjadi penjahat.

Jurus itu dihentikan oleh Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian. Sarada terlihat syok. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap ayahnya. Kali ini ada ekspresi ketakutan di sana. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku melakukan hal lebih buruk dari ini padamu," perintah Sasuke sambil membalik tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan Sarada yang kini berlinangan air mata. Gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis. Ia hanya … ia hanya begitu terluka mengetahui kebenaran. Sekaligus … merasakan kesepian pria yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Papa." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Rasanya de javu.

"Aku iri pada teman-temanku karena mereka bisa berlatih bersama ayah mereka. Tapi aku … aku tidak pernah mengenal ayahku. Aku tidak ingat seperti apa dirinya. Mama juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, setelah akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Papa, aku benar-benar senang. Aku … aku ingin memeluk Papa. Tapi Papa terlihat seperti tidak menginginkanku." Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Tetesan airmata membasahi lantai tempat ia berpijak. Isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. "Saat Papa kembali, Papa malah menjadi guru Boruto. Aku iri padanya. Padahal, aku anak Papa. Tapi Papa malah lebih memilih Boruto. Aku membenci itu. Aku membenci Papa yang sudah meninggalkanku dan Mama. Tapi, setiap kali melihat Papa, perasaan itu selalu muncul. Aku … merindukan Papa …." Isakannya terdengar menyesakkan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat di balik jubahnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar pengakuan putrinya.

"Aku … aku … aku merindukan Papa. Aku sayang Papa. Sebesar apapun rasa benciku, aku … aku tidak bisa … benar-benar membenci Papa. Tapi kenapa … Papa membenciku? Apa … salahku?" Sarada semakin terisak. Airmata semakin deras membasahi wajah ayunya. Sasuke tetap terdiam sambil merasakan gejolak yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan Sarada. Hingga akhirnya Sarada dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat bergerak. Ayahnya terlalu cepat. Ingin menoleh namun tak bisa.

"Sarada …."

 _Tuk_

"… terima kasih. Dan …." Sasuke membopong anaknya yang jatuh pingsan karena pukulannya di titik vital bocah itu. Ia menatap wajah gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya tersebut. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal ini pada putrinya. Ia tak pernah ingin menyakiti anaknya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hal tersebut. Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk … melindungi Sarada.

"… maafkan Papa, Sarada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika ia terbangun, ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi._

 _Ketika akhirnya ia melihat sang ibu tengah memasak dan sang ayah duduk di meja makan menunggu hasil masakan ibunya._

 _Ia tersenyum. Ingin menghampiri mereka. Namun semua terasa jauh dan sulit dijangkau._

 _Ia terjatuh. Dan ketika tersadar, semuanya hilang._

 _Senyumnya memudar. Hatinya terasa kosong._

 _Semuanya benar-benar mimpi. Karena kini yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah sang ibu yang terlihat begitu ringkih._

 _"Kau sudah bangun, Sarada? Aa, Mama sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Duduklah. Dan kita akan makan bersama."_

 _Suara Sakura tak berubah. Tetap bersemangat seakan-akan wanita itu bahagia. Sarada menuruti kemauan ibunya. Ia duduk dan memandangi wanita yang tengah memindahkan makanan yang dimasaknya ke meja makan._

 _"Mama …?_

 _"Hmm … ada apa, Sarada?"_

 _"Kenapa … kenapa Mama mau menikah dengan Papa?"_

 _"Eh? Aa … itu karena … Mama mencintai Papa mu."_

 _"Cinta?"_

 _"Ya. Aa, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal itu."_

 _"Tapi Papa …."_

 _Sakura tersenyum lembut._

 _"Kau mau tau satu rahasia?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Saat Papa mu tau Mama mengandung dirimu, dia sangat senang. Mama tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu. Dan saat melihatmu lahir, dia … itu pertama kalinya Mama melihatnya begitu bahagia sampai ia meneteskan airmatanya. "_

 _Sarada tertunduk. Ia tak tau harus mempercayai hal itu atau tidak. Karena kini faktanya, Sasuke bersikap enggan padanya._

 _"Dia sangat menyayangimu, Sarada. Melebihi dirinya sendiri."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Hanya saja, ia menunjukkan hal itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Papa mu orang yang sedikit kaku dan sulit bersosialisasi. Tapi setiap kali kami bertemu, dia selalu menanyakanmu. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Sasuke itu … dia hanya menyayangimu, putrinya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Uchiha adalah klan yang dipenuhi oleh cinta. Dan mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencintai._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Terima kasih … karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini, Sarada."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End**

* * *

3,386 words

* * *

Akhirnya kelaaaarrrrrr... semoga gak ada typo dan hal semacam itu. Males baca ulang dan ngedit. Jadi butuh kritik dan sarannya. :)

Betewe, sebeeeeeellll sama Sasuke. Beneran sebel. Pertama, dia ninggalin keluarganya. Kedua, dia gak ngenalin anaknya plus nodong pake katana pula. Dan yang ketiga, yang super duper ngeselin adalah … Sasuke makin ganteng. Kan resek. Mau benci gak bisa benci jadinya. Hahahaha

Yosh. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Ini hanya cerita tambahan aja. Soalnya banyak yang nanya alasan Sasuke ninggalin SakuSara. Hehehe. Ya aku gatau sih apa yang bakal aku tulis ini masuk akal atau nggak. Tanpa bermaksud mendahului MK, anggep aja imajinasi. Iseng-iseng berhadiah lah. Hahahaha.

Daaan, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya. Saya gk bisa sebut satu-persatu. Saya ngetik di hape soalnya. Hehe. Jadi curcol. Tapi terima kasih banyak. :) mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Ya namanya manusia. Hehehe

Love you all :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pengorbanan.**_

 _ **Tentang desa. Tentang shinobi. Dan tentang keluarga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mata pria itu masih terpejam rapat. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun. Napasnya teratur. Tak ada perubahan yang terjadi selama pria itu tertidur. Ia tetap berada pada posisi berbaring orang normal lainnya. Hal itu berbeda jauh dengan wanita yang juga berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan mungilnya memeluk lengan pria itu. Namun ia masih terlelap.

 _Tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras memaksa sang pria membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu melakukan pergerakan kecil untuk bangun. Namun saat merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil memindahkan tangan wanita yang memeluknya. Ia melakukannya sepelan mungkin agar wanita itu tak terbangun.

Dengan perlahan, ia menuju pintu itu dan melihat siapa yang sudah membangunkannya sepagi ini. Matanya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati yang datang ternyata adalah Hokage Keenam, Hatake Kakashi.

"Seharusnya kau menyuruhku masuk terlebih dulu, Sasuke." Kakashi berkata dengan nada sarkastik yang datar. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Hokage tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lagipula, apa yang dilakukannya sepagi ini di rumah orang?

Hokage Keenam tersebut pun duduk di sofa panjang di kediaman rumah Sasuke. Matanya memandang sekitar ruang tamu rumah tersebut, seakan-akan ada yang ia cari. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dengan posisi berdiri dan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Aku tidak melihat Sakura," ujar Kakashi sambil melayangkan tatapan bertanya ke Sasuke.

"Dia belum bangun," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu pun berjalan dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping Kakashi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali saat kalian menikah," lanjut Kakashi. Sasuke terdiam tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia hanya menatap sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Kali ini Sasuke sedikit meresponnya. Pemuda tersebut menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada objek dihadapannya. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Ekspresinya berubah sedih.

"Dia tidak cukup baik," jawab Sasuke singkat namun tersirat nada kecemasan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Kakashi kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan terfokus pada lukisan yang berisi sebuah simbol Uchiha dan tulisan kanji bertuliskan **'Keluarga Uchiha.'**

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Anak-anak kini sudah mulai dewasa. Mereka mulai membangun kehidupan mereka sendiri. Generasi baru sudah mulai bermunculan," jeda sejenak, Kakashi pun melanjutkan, "kalian juga. Kau, Naruto, dan juga Sakura. Kalian bertiga adalah murid-muridku. Kebanggaanku. Dan juga kebanggaan Konoha."

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap Kakashi yang kini fokus pada lukisan miliknya. Mata sang Hokage tampak menerawang seperti mengingat masa lalu.

"Rasanya semua sudah banyak berubah."

"Aa," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Ia kembali menatap lukisan itu. Pikirannya kembali pada masa lalu. Pada Itachi, ayah dan ibunya, klan Uchiha, dan semua kebenaran yang menyakitkan hatinya. Ekspresinya mengeras. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menginginkan ia untuk memberontak. Namun hal itu mampu dikendalikan oleh dirinya.

"Para shinobi yang telah gugur mendapatkan penghormatan yang begitu besar. Mereka telah melakukan pengorbanan yang luar biasa demi kedamaian dunia ini," lanjut Kakashi.

"Pengorbanan, ya?"

"Aa. Itulah tugas seorang shinobi. Mereka harus rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi orang lain, demi menjaga perdamaian dunia. Dan juga-" ucapan Kakashi terputus ketika secara sepihak Sasuke menyelanya.

"Itachi melakukannya," sela Sasuke datar. Namun raut wajahnya yang dingin itu seakan menyimpan luka. Kakashi mengamatinya. Dan rasa sesak itu menghantui dirinya. Pemuda di sampingnya telah melalui banyak penderitaan. Raut wajahnya yang sekarang telah jauh berubah dibandingkan dulu ketika ia melihat wajah polos Sasuke yang bahagia ketika bersama Itachi.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Namun dia melakukannya … Itachi mati sebagai seorang shinobi sejati. Bahkan di akhir hidupnya, ia tetap memilih mati sebagai shinobi Konoha. Meskipun desa ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang penjahat," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada getir di sana. Ekspresinya masih datar. Begitu yang Kakashi lihat. Aa, betapa malangnya anak ini. Batinnya meringis nyeri.

"Itachi mati dengan senyuman, dengan sebuah kebanggaan dalam dirinya karena ia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang shinobi." Kali ini Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Bayang-bayang Itachi berlari-lari di kepalanya. Membuat dada pemuda itu sesak. Ingin rasanya Kakashi melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku tentang tujuanku," lanjut Sasuke. Kepalanya kembali terangkat. Ia menatap Kakashi sejenak, mencoba memberi tahukan pada Hokage tersebut tentang masa lalu di mana sang Hokage pernah bertanya padanya tentang tujuan hidupnya.

"Aa, ya. Aku pernah menanyakan itu padamu," jawab Kakashi. Sasuke kembali memandang lurus. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang Itachi lindungi. Desa ini, Konoha, dan juga Uchiha. Meskipun hal itu mungkin tak akan bisa menebus semua dosa-dosaku, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya," jeda sejenak. Kakashi agak sedikit terkejut. "Karena kini, aku mengerti perasaan Itachi." Sebuah senyum terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

 _"Anak ini … sudah berkembang."_

"Tapi … aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan," ujar Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh penyesalan meski tak terlalu kentara. Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi penuh selidik.

"Aku membawa Sakura dalam masalahku."

Hening sejenak.

"Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Dan menikah denganmu adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Kau tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Helai rambutnya yang hitam menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Bayangan akan Sakura muncul perlahan di benaknya. Senyuman Sakura saat dia melamarnya adalah senyum yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu begitu bahagia kala itu. Dan Sasuke pun tak dapat menahan perasaan bahagia yang sempat menghilang dari hatinya.

Sakura mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Wanita itu memberinya banyak cinta. Wanita itu memberinya keluarga. Kakashi benar. Sasuke tidak bisa menyakiti wanita itu lagi. Tapi ketika ia kembali melihat ke belakang, ia merasa sudah membawa Sakura terlalu jauh. Secara tidak langsung ia sudah menyeret Sakura dalam segala permasalahan dirinya. Ia membawa wanita itu dalam bahaya.

"Dia sedang mengandung anakku."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku …." Sasuke memandang tangannya yang terbuka. _"Aku sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan. Tanganku sudah kotor. Aku … akan memiliki anak. Tapi apa yang akan kukatakan padanya nanti? Ayahnya adalah seorang penjahat. Apa aku masih pantas?"_

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

Sang Hokage pun menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya tersadar dari ketakutannya. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya.

"Kau adalah murid kesayanganku, Sasuke. Jadi … bahagialah. Kau berhak mendapatkan itu."

Beberapa detik pemuda itu tak sanggup bicara. Ada rasa luar biasa di dadanya. Kebahagiaan? Entahlah. Ia mencoba untuk mempercayai hal itu sebelum akhirnya sesuatu hal kembali menyadarkannya bahwa kehidupan sebagai mantan kriminal tak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

"Aa, aku kesini ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar Kakashi serius sambil memberikan sebuah buku kecil kepada Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengambilnya dan membaca judul buku itu.

Buku Bingo?

"Halaman 30," info Kakashi. Sasuke membuka halama tersebut dan matanya memicing tajam meliha sesuatu yang tertera di sana. Kakashi menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menghela napas. Kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius.

 **Nama : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Desa Asal : Konohagakure**

 **Klasifikasi : Nukenin**

 **Elemen : Katon, Raiton, Enton**

"Mereka masih mengincarmu," jelas Kakashi. Sasuke tak bergeming memandangi buku yang berisi data tentang dirinya. "Meskipun kau salah satu orang yang berhasil menghentikan Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, kenyataan bahwa kau pernah menjadi seorang nukenin tidak dapat dihindari," jeda sejenak. Kakashi memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap datar.

"Aku mengerti." Seiring ucapan Sasuke, ia pun menutup buku tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam. Fokus. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Sebagai Hokage, aku akan melin-"

"Tidak perlu," potong Sasuke cepat. Kakashi menatapnya sedikit tak terima. "Kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Lagipula … ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Apapun yang terjadi padaku, akan kupastikan Konoha tidak berada dalam bahaya."

"Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah ini semua adalah bebanmu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini, Sasuke. Ada Sakura yang harus kau jaga. Dan juga calon anakmu," bantah Kakashi. Dia mengerti maksud Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menanggung semua ini sendirian. Bagaimanapun, setelah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat dan juga pembuktian bahwa dia telah berubah, Kakashi sebagai Hokage merasa bahwa Sasuke berhak mendapatkan pembelaan dan juga perlindungan. Ini karena Sasuke adalah shinobi Konoha, yang berjuang dan berkorban demi Konoha.

"Itachi bisa melakukannya," jawab Sasuke. Kakashi terdiam. Jika sudah menyangkut Itachi, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Apa yang akan kulakukan ini, tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Itachi. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan melindungi apa yang Itachi lindungi," jeda sejenak, " tentang Sakura …." Sasuke nampak berpikir. Pikirannya agak sedikit kalut. Memikirkan Sakura dan calon anaknya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Ya, harus.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai ranjang mereka berdua. Ia menatap wajah damai itu yang masih tertidur pulas. Perlahan, ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan raut kesedihan. Kemudian tatapan matanya beralih pada sebuah ikat kepala yang ada di tangannya. Ia terus memandangi ikat kepala miliknya tersebut. Ada sebuah goresan di sana akibat pertarungannya dengan Naruto dulu. Namun meski begitu, ikat kepala tersebut tetaplah simbol bahwa ia adalah seorang shinobi dari Desa Konoha.

Memikirkan hal itu, ia kembali mengingat perkataan Kakashi. Rasa-rasanya memang benar. Dia diincar. Dan keberadaannya di desa ini hanya akan membuat desa ini dalam masalah. Namun … tatapan matanya kembali pada Sakura yang belum juga terbangun. Lalu mengarah pada perut rata wanita itu yang di dalamnya terdapat calon anaknya. Seketika rasa sesak menyerang dadanya. Bahwa ia memang telah membawa Sakura dalam bahaya. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi juga calon anak mereka.

Jika para orang-orang yang mengincarnya mengetahui perihal Sakura dan anaknya, sudah dapat dipastikan mereka berdua akan menjadi incaran. Dan ia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua orang berharga dalam hidupnya mendapat bahaya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, frustasi. Lalu kembali memandangi ikat kepalanya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara serak Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyembunyikan ikat kepalanya. Ia menatap wanita itu yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya basa-basi. Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap Sasuke. Rasanya aneh mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi dari Sasuke. Ia ingin tertawa namun dalam hati senang karena itu artinya Sasuke perhatian padanya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Sakura. "Berkat Sasuke-kun yang merawatku," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Rasa hangat menjalari hati dan juga wajahnya. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Aa. Aku akan menemui Naruto sebentar," ujar Sasuke memberitahu. Ia menatap mata hijau bening milik sang istri.

"Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan sarapan. Kau belum sarapan, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku hanya sebentar," jawab Sasuke menenangkan kekhawatiran Sakura. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengecup singkat dahi lebar Sakura. "Istirahatlah."

Sasuke pergi. Sakura menatap nanar punggung sang suami yang kian menjauh darinya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, kemudian beralih mengusap perutnya yang rata.

 _"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi, Sasuke-kun."_

Wanita berambut merah muda itu berdiri, membuka jendela kamarnya. Panas matahari pagi seakan menyilaukan pandangannya. Semuanya sudah berubah. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa tak akan ada yang berubah dalam kehidupannya.

.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan hal itu, Sasuke! Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu!" larang Naruto keras. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ternyata memang sesuai dugaannya. Bicara dengan Naruto hanya akan membuatnya buang-buang tenaga.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak membalas perkataannya, Naruto bertambah jengkel. Ia menatap Sasuke sengit. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Tidak akan, setelah semua yang kita lalui, perjuangan kita, kau tidak harus menanggung semua itu. Pasti ada cara lain." Kali ini nada bicara Naruto sedikit turun.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bicara," ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto menatapnya tajam. Emosinya sudah terkumpul nyaris meledak.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian?!"

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap tajam, tak ada yang mau kalah dalam perdebatan ini.

"Kau hanya akan melukai Sakura, Bodoh!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ucapan Naruto mengenainya telak.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu," jawabnya ringan. Sebuah tinju nyaris melayang mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun Naruto menghentikannya karena melihat gurat penyesalan di wajah itu. "Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku. Dan juga desa ini."

Naruto menatapnya sedih.

"Aku … pernah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku," lanjut Sasuke. "Selama ini aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Orangtuaku, Itachi, klanku … aku tak bisa melindungi mereka semua. Aku hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan hal yang berharga bagiku. Hidup dalam penyesalan."

 _"Sasuke …."_

"Sekarang, aku tak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Sakura … aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Dan sekarang aku menyeretnya dalam masalahku. Aku tidak bisa, Naruto," jeda sejenak Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Aku tidak bisa membawanya terlalu jauh. Juga anakku. Mereka tidak pantas menanggung dosaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu."

"Sasuke, pasti ada cara lain. Kakashi-sensei juga tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal ini."

"Aku sudah bicara dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Dan aku sudah memberikan jawabannya."

.

Berbaring bersama orang yang dicintai adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sakura. Ia menyukai hal itu. Karena saat itu ia merasa aman dan nyaman. Karenanya ia begitu senang ketika Sasuke memeluknya di ranjang mereka. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Namun Sakura dapat merasakan betapa pemuda Uchiha itu sangat mencintainya.

"Sakura …."

"Hmm?"

"Kau … percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura melonggarkan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap mata hitam milik sang suami. Aneh, batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" jawab Sakura yang malah berisi pertanyaan. Sasuke mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan berbisik begitu lirih, "maaf." Karena keesokan harinya, Sakura tam melihat sosok itu lagi di sampingnya. Kosong.

Sasuke pergi. Sesuai dengan dugaaannya. Tak ada yang ia tinggalkan selain secarik kertas bertuliskan **'Jaga kesehatanmu.'**

Hari itu Sakura menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya karena Sasuke. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sasuke tidak hanya meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi juga calon anak mereka. Dan hal itu yang agaknya sulit diterima oleh Sakura.

.

Pada awal-awal kepergian Sasuke membuat Sakura agak sedikit stres sehingga ia sering pingsan dan sedikit mengganggu kehamilannya. Bahkan Shizune sempat mengatakan padanya bahwa perkembangan bayinya agak terhambat. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura bangkit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu stres dan menjaga bayinya. Semua itu demi anaknya.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Auranya mengerikan. Lawan bicaranya nyaris bergidik menghadapi pria tersebut.

"Ya. Istrinya sedang mengandung," jawab sang lawan bicara sambil menunduk hormat pada pria tersebut. Sang pria bertopeng itu menyeringai.

"Pastikan anak itu tidak pernah lahir ke dunia!"

"Baik."

.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari kediamannya. Sakura melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia menyiapkan makan malam yang hanya untuk dirinya dan tak lupa meminum susu khusus untuk kehamilannya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang membesar itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan pergerakan sang bayi.

"Mama sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu," ujarnya penuh senyum.

 _Prang_

Kedua mata hijaunya membulat terkejut ketika mendengar kaca jendela kamarnya dilempar sesuatu. Ia hendak menghampiri namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sebuah kunai terlempar nyaris mengenainya.

Terlihat seorang pria berjubah dengan bekas luka di wajahnya yang kemudian menghampirinya. Sakura mundur perlahan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bertarung melawan pria itu. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap bayinya jika ia salah perhitungan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura berani. Ia menatap tanpa takut pria tersebut, diikuti gerakan mundurnya hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Sang pria tersebut menyeringai. Bahkan nyaris tertawa melihat Sakura terpojok.

"Tidak kusangka kau cukup berani," sindir pria itu. Sakura berusaha tetap tenang. Tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Ia tidak bisa. Jika ia tidak melawan, kemungkinan besar orang itu akan membunuhnya. Namun jika melawan … wanita itu memikirkan bayinya. Ia merasakan pergerakan bayinya. Astaga. Bayinya seolah merasakan bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura lagi, berusaha mengulur waktu. Ia berharap ada orang yang menolongnya. Namun entah mengapa semua itu terasa mustahil. Seandainya saja ada Sasuke. Perlahan airmata menuruni wajahnya. Pria tersebut tertawa melihatnya.

"Jika kau berharap suamimu datang, itu hanya mimpi!"

Kenapa? Sakura hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu langsung membekap Sakura dan seketika wanita itu pingsan tak berdaya. Pria itu langsung membawa wanita itu pergi untuk melancarkan aksinya; membunuh calon penerus Uchiha.

 _Deg_

Seperti mendapat hantaman besar, pemuda bermata hitam itu langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar tempat persembunyiannya. Sesuatu terasa menyerang dadanya. Ada yang aneh. Firasatnya buruk entah kenapa. Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari menara tempatnya bersembunyi selama ia tidak ada di desa. Sharingannya aktif seketika. Dia tampak waspada terhadap sekelilingnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Tapi kenapa perasaannya seperti ini? Ada yang salah. Ia tau itu. Namun ia tak mengerti apa yang salah.

.

"Eungghh." Suara lenguhan wanita itu terdengar. Sang pria yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut menatapnya datar. Ia menarik pedang miliknya dan mengarahkannya langsung ke wajah wanita itu.

Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat pedang yang mengarah langsung ke wajahnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya memegang perutnya. Ia tak berharap apapun selain bayinya. Ya, yang terpenting adalah bayinya, anaknya. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus melawan. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura langsung meninju pria tersebut tanpa bisa pria itu hindari. Sang pria terlempar hingga beberapa puluh meter. Topengnya nyaris hancur.

Sakura bangkit. Dia harus lari. Kabur. Bagaimanapun caranya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada perutnya. Dan juga dapat ia rasakan darah merembes keluar membasahi kakinya. Matanya terbelalak. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Belum saatnya bayinya lahir. Ia harua kabur. Namun rasa sakit itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Ia tak sanggup bergerak. Tangannya terus memegangi perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia nyaris ambruk jika tangan kanannya tidak berpegangan pada batang pohon di sampingnya.

Pria yang ingin membunuhnya merasa marah. Harga dirinya tercabik karena telah dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita, apalagi wanita tersebut sedang hamil. Pria itu pun bangkit dan merapikan topengnya yang retak. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Jika saja kau tidak melawan, aku akan membuat kematianmu menjadi lebih mudah." Suara berat sang pria membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Ia merasa kematian semakin mendekatinya. Ia pasrah pada takdir. Matanya terpejam. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke kembali memenuhi ingatannya. Ia ingat kembali betapa bahagianya Sasuke ketika ia memberitahu sang pemuda Uchiha itu bahwa ia hamil. Bagaimana kemudian pemuda itu menjadi lebih perhatian dan protektif padanya. Ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menyanyangi bayi dalam kandungannya. Namun kini ia tidak bisa bertahan. Ia merasa gagal. Seketika itu pula airmatanya jatuh.

 _"Sasuke-kun … maafkan aku …."_

 _ZRAAAASSHH_

Suara kucuran darah memberi nyanyian tersendiri di malam yang begitu hening ini. Pemuda itu datang tepat waktu dan langsung menebas leher pria yang sudah menyakiti istrinya. Ternyata saat Sakura menyebut namanya, ia merasakannya. Keduanya terhubung oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Dan hal itulah yang membawanya ke tempat dimana Sakura nyaris dibunuh.

"SAKURA!"

 _"Sasuke-kun …"_

Apakah Sasuke-nya kembali? Kenapa ia mendengar suara pemuda itu? Namun kesadarannya yang semakin menipis membuatnya kesulitan untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya semakin melemas dan jatuh, jikalau tangan besar itu tak menahannya.

"Sakura! Sadarlah Sakura!" panggil pemuda itu khawatir. Ia tak pernah sekhawatir ini pada seseorang, kecuali saat ini. Terlebih lagi ketika matanya menangkap cairan berwarna merah membasahi kaki wanita yang disayanginya.

Uchiha Sasuke panik. Luar biasa panik.

Dan ia segera menggendong Sakura untuk mencari bantuan. Ia butuh dokter. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan. Dan tujuan akhirnya adalah Konoha.

.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding Rumah Sakit Konoha. Wajahnya memucat. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ekspresi wajahnya dipenuhi kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan hal tersebut, karena kini nyata, Sakura sedang bertaruh hidup dan mati demi anak mereka.

Jam berlalu begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tak sempat menghitungnya. Yang ia tau, ini sudah hampir pagi dan belum ada satupun dokter yang keluar dari ruangan bersalin untuk menemuinya.

Sasuke sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan cemasnya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Dan akhirnya Sasuke berniat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut demi melihat sendiri keadaan Sakura. Namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Shizune telah keluar terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu terlihat kelelahan. Dan juga, penyesalan.

Sasuke menatapnya menuntut jawaban. Shizune menarik napasnya pelan sebelum menjelaskan.

"Anakmu perempuan. Dia selamat," ujar Shizune. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Bebannya sedikit berkurang. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan ia bahagia. Shizune pun tersenyum karenanya, namun hanya sebentar. Karena kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Shizune selanjutnya, malah membuatnya merasa hancur seketika.

"Tapi anakmu membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Dia lahir belum pada waktunya. Dan juga … detak jantungnya sangat lemah," lanjut Shizune. "Sakura juga … dia mengalami syok yang cukup parah. Dan kehilangan banyak darah," lanjut Shizune.

"Tapi mereka akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Ia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya lemah lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai dingin itu sedih. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendesah pelan, dan merasakan setitik airmata di sudut matanya.

"Aku tak bisa memastikannya. Kondisi mereka berdua cukup parah, Sasuke," jawab Shizune penuh sesal. "Tapi aku akan berusaha. Nona Tsunade juga sedang berusaha. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," hibur Shizune yang wnyatanya tak memberikan efek apapun pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu sedih.

.

"Mereka mengincar anakku."

"Eh?"

"Setelah ini aku akan memberikan pengamanan khusus untuk Sakura dan putrimu," ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Apa-apaan kau, sih, Sasuke!? Hokage sedang berusaha melindungi keluargamu," sewot Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kakashi hanya mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu.

"Perlindungan yang terlalu berlebihan hanya akan membuat terlihat mencolok. Dan itu hanya akan membuat musuh terlalu mudah mengenali keluargaku," jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk paham. Namun tetap tak terima.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu," kata Kakashi.

"Rahasiakan kelahiran anakku. Data-data kelahiran anakku juga. Jangan biarkan ada pihak luar yang mengetahui anak itu. Dan jangan biarkan anakku mengetahui semua ini. Dan juga … aku akan pergi setelah bicara dengan Sakura," pinta Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Sasuke! Itu sudah keterlaluan!" Naruto nyaris berteriak pada pemuda berambut raven itu. Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "baiklah. Akan kulakukan yang kau minta."

"Tapi, Hokage …."

"Ini demi kebaikan anak itu Naruto."

.

Tiga hari berselang sejak kejadian itu. Kondisi Sakura dan juga putri mereka sudah membaik. Sasuke menemui Sakura yang masih berada dalam perawatan. Wanita itu sudah terlihat mulai menyusui sang bayi mungil yang masih nampak kemerahan. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih segar dan ceria.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Luka hati yang sempat muncul karena Sasuke meninggalkannya tergantikan oleh rasa bahagia yang tak mampu ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, lihatlah. Dia cantik sekali, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya ketika melihat bayi mungil itu dalam gendongan Sakura. Mata bayi itu terpejam. Wajahnya nampak begitu damai. Tak ada beban. Anaknya lahir tanpa mengetahui betapa kerasnya dunia. Wajah tampannya ia dekatkan pada sang bayi dan mengamati tiap lekuk wajah bayi tersebut.

Bayi perempuan itu anaknya. Calon penerus Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum sekaligus sedih memikirkan hal itu. Ia mencium dahi lebar milik sang bayi. Lama. Matanya terpejam. Memikirkan kembali jalan yang telah dipilihnya. Tanpa sadar, tetes airmata jatuh membasahi dahi sang anak, membuat pergerakan kecil dari anaknya tersebut. Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Ia menatap sang anak yang kini berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Sakura menatap sang bayi penuh antusias.

Mata milik bayi mungil itu terbuka. Hitam.

Sakura melebarkan matanya seiring senyumnya yang semakin terkembang.

"Sasuke-kun … matanya … matanya mirip denganmu," seru Sakura antusias. Airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sungguh, ia bahagia. Sasuke pun tak kalah bahagianya. Kali ini ia benar-benar menangis. Dan itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan. Meski pada akhirnya ia tetap harus pergi. Namun kini ia bisa mempercayakan hal itu pada Sakura. Ia bisa mempercayakan putrinya pada sang istri tercinta.

Dan kali ini, ia memberitahu segalanya pada Sakura. Tak ada satupun yang ia sembunyikan. Kali ini pun, meski dengan berat hati, Sakura mendukung keputusan Sasuke.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sasuke-kun … kita belum memberinya nama!"_

 ** _"Uchiha Sarada."_**

 ** _Sebuah simbol kebangkitan klan besar dalam sejarah. Dialah yang akan membawa nama Uchiha. Dengan bimbingan dan didikan dari sang ibu, anak itu akan membawa perubahan pada klan yang semenjak dulu menjadi klan terkutuk._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tidak ada satupun orangtua di dunia yang tidak menyayangi anaknya._**

 ** _Walau dibenci, orangtua tetaplah orangtua._**

 ** _Seseorang yang akan dengan sukarela mengorbankan nyawa demi anaknya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Beneran Tamat**

* * *

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

* * *

3,989 words


End file.
